


[Podfic] Jailbird

by ReadByGlasses (GlassesOfJustice)



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/ReadByGlasses
Summary: “You're going to break my heart, Jailbird,” Lou whispers against Debbie's lips.“Never.”[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Jailbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jailbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899487) by [lupwned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupwned/pseuds/lupwned). 



> A huge thanks to [lupwned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupwned) for being one of the first to start writing for O8 and especially for giving permission for me to podfic this.

  
_cover art by[GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/m-lc-265903203/podfic-jailbird/s-0nezQ) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Jailbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899487)

 **Author:** [lupwned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupwned/pseuds/lupwned)

 **Reader:** [ReadByGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/ReadByGlasses)

 **Music:** ["Faster Does It"](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod%20/Jazz_Sampler/) by Kevin MacLeod

 **Length:** 0:05:53

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0165.zip) | [m4b](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0166.zip)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the podficcing community for being so generous and #ITPE2018 (yay mods) for making sure I _started_ and also _finished_ my first podfic!


End file.
